leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Soraka
Soraka erhält |ms}}, wenn sie sich in Richtung eines bewegt, welcher weniger als |hp}} besitzt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| liegt. * Der Lauftempobonus wird nur angewendet, wenn Soraka in die Richtung des Verbündeten mit wenig Leben schaut, auch, wenn ihre Sicht durch Terrain eingeschränkt ist. ** Pfeile zeigen an, in welcher Richtung sich der Verbündete befindet und in welcher Soraka das Lauftempo erhält. |video = Soraka-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = An einer Zielposition fällt nach Sekunden ein Stern vom Himmel, der |magisch}} verursacht und getroffene Gegner für 2 Sekunden um 30 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird mindestens ein getroffen, so kehrt der Stern zu Soraka zurück und sie erhält 5 Sekunden lang Verjüngung, wodurch sie sich alle Sekunden und |ms}} erhält, welches über die Dauer abfällt. |leveling2 = }} %|ms}}}} |description3 = Solange Soraka verjüngt ist, kann sie Verjüngung mittels auf Verbündete übertragen, was ihnen die selben Effekte für die selbe Dauer gewährt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gewährt im Einschlagsbereich, auch vor der Landung. * Auch, wenn der Schaden durch oder blockiert wird, zählt die Fähigkeit als getroffen und gewährt Verjüngung. * und können das Projektil von Verjüngung, welches erst vom Einschlagsort zu Soraka wandern muss, blockieren. * Verjüngung heilt über 12 Ticks, wobei die ersten 4 Ticks jeder für 15 % des Gesamtwertes heilen, die nächsten 4 für je % und die letzten 4 für je %. |video = Soraka-Q }} }} + |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Soraka den ausgewählten . |leveling = }} |description2 = Astralinfusion kann nicht auf sich selbst verwendet werden, außerdem ist die Fähigkeit nicht einsetzbar, wenn Soraka weniger als |hp}} besitzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| kann auch auf verbündete Begleiter gewirkt werden. * Wenn Soraka weniger als besitzt, so kann sie trotzdem wirken; sie behält dann exakt 1 Lebenspunkt. * verstärkt nur eingehende Heilung, weshalb ein Verbündeter mit diesem Gegenstand stärker geheilt wird, während Soraka selber keine stärkeren Heilungen gewährt, wenn sie diesen Gegenstand besitzt. |video = Soraka-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Soraka platziert eine Zone, die an allen in diesem Bereich |magisch}} verursacht und alle in ihr lässt. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Nach Sekunden kollabiert die Zone, verursacht den gleichen |magisch}} an allen in ihr befindlichen und . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden angewendet. |video = Soraka-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Soraka ruft die himmlischen Mächte an, wodurch sie sich selbst und alle , auch, wenn diese sind. Die Heilung ist um 50 % erhöht bei Zielen, die weniger als |hp}} besitzen. |leveling = |Verstärkte Heilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Soraka en:Soraka es:Soraka fr:Soraka pl:Soraka pt-br:Soraka ru:Сорака zh:索拉卡 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte kam zu ihrem Hain und bat sie darum, seine Frau, die leblos in seinen Armen lag, zu heilen. Seine Verzweiflung berührte Sorakas Herz. Obwohl es für die Rettung seiner Frau zu spät war, bot sie ihm an, den Schmerz seines Verlusts zu lindern. Warwick, der sich weigerte, diesen Schmerz loszulassen, stürmte aus dem Hain, kehrte aber in den folgenden Tagen zurück, um Sorakas Rat zu lauschen. Mehr und mehr fühlte sie sich zu dem sich grämenden Mann hingezogen. Eines Tages erzählte ihr Warwick, dass er die Männer gefunden habe, die seine Frau getötet hatten. Er glaubte, dass Rache seinen Schmerz lindern würde - und wenn er kämpfend stürbe, so fände er doch wenigstens seinen Frieden. Obgleich sie ihn eindringlich bat, davon Abstand zu nehmen, ignorierte Warwick sie und verließ den Hain. Die Stimmen der Sterne warnten Soraka davor, ihm zu folgen, doch sie musste dazwischen gehen. Sie betrat die Welt der Sterblichen und fand Warwick bald im verzweifelten Kampf gegen eine Gruppe Männer. Sie versuchte, ihn zu heilen, doch für jede Wunde, die sich schloss, wurden ihm zwei neue geschlagen. Soraka erkannte, dass sie würde kämpfen müssen, um ihren Freund zu retten. Die Sterne schrien in ihren Gedanken auf und forderten sie auf, ihre Kräfte nicht dazu einzusetzen Schaden anzurichten. Sie aber ignorierte die Warnung und blendete die Angreifer mit einem Blitz aus gleißendem Licht. Diese schrien voller Furcht, schirmten ihre Augen vor ihrem göttlichen Glanz ab und flohen. Sorakas himmlische Gestalt verblasste und die Sterne verstummten - wegen dieses Verstoßes wurde sie sterblich. Noch immer fühlte sie die Kraft der Sterne in sich, gleichwohl boten diese ihr nicht länger Rat. So fand sie Trost darin, Warwick in Sicherheit zu wissen, und versorgte behutsam seine Wunden. Der Mann aber, den sie Freund nannte, jagte ihr einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen. Während ihr Lebenssaft aus ihr hervorströmte, wurde Soraka klar, dass er sie getäuscht hatte und dass alles, was er getan hatte, Teil eines komplizierten Täuschungsmanövers war. Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt und verraten und so griff sie einmal mehr nach der Macht der Sterne, versengte sein Fleisch und verfluchte seine Grausamkeit. Voller Pein jaulte er auf, zog sich zurück und ließ Soraka zurück, um über ihr Schicksal nachzugrübeln. Auch wenn sich ihr Leben verändert hatte, so fühlte sie sich doch gekräftigt und von einem neuen Ziel erfüllt. Sie war nicht länger an den Hain gebunden und so schritt sie mit dem Schwur hinaus in die Welt der Sterblichen, die Verwundeten zu heilen und die Hilflosen zu beschützen. }} |-|3.= Sorakas Geschichte erhielt am 18. September 2012 ein offizielles Update. right|200px Soraka, das Sternenkind von Ionia, war die Erste ihrer Art. Es gibt viele, die in Berührung mit den magischen Energien Valorans kommen, aber sie war die Erste, die in die Magie des Kosmos selbst eintrat - der himmlischen See, in welcher der Theorie zufolge Runeterra unter seinesgleichen umherschwimmt. Während Zauberer aus Runeterra auf die endliche (wenn auch enorme) Kraft der Runen beschränkt sind, hat es immer jene gegeben, die darüber hinausgehen wollten. Jenseits der weltlichen Grenzen war Soraka in der Lage, die Kraft der Sterne anzurufen, um sich über ihre eigene Art hinaus zu entwickeln. Diese Macht hat sie auf fantastische Weise verändert - aus diesem Grund wurde sie als Sternenkind bekannt. Obwohl sieeinst übermenschlich war, ist Soraka gefallen, seitdem sie zuließ, dass eines ihrer ureigensten Gefühle sie leitete. Warwick, ein käuflicher Giftmischer im Dienste Noxus', brachte unter Sorakas Volk unaussprechliches Leid und Tod. Als alchemistisches Genie, das keinerlei Verantwortung für das Grauen, das es anrichtete, übernahm, wurde Warwick vom ionischen Volk als „Todbringer“ bezeichnet. Als Noxus Tod und Schrecken immer weiter über ihr Land trieb, verspürte Soraka unbändigen Zorn und Hass. Sie rief die Mächte der Himmel an, um den Todbringer zu verfluchen und für immer zu verändern - sie verwandelte den Mann in einen Werwolf - eine wilde, mörderische Bestie. Bei diesem Fehltritt verlor Soraka viel von ihrer Macht und sie sank von einem Augenblick auf den anderen viele Stufen der Evolution hinab. Obwohl sie immer noch ein Champion der Einwohner von Ionia ist, trat Soraka der Liga der Legenden bei, um ihren Fluch aufzuheben und ihre Schuld in den Augen der Sterne zu sühnen. |-|2.= Vor Patch V1.0.0.116 right|200px Soraka, das Sternenkind von Ionia, war die Erste ihrer Art. Es gibt viele, die in Berührung mit den magischen Energien Valorans kommen, aber sie war die Erste, die in die Magie des Kosmos selbst eintrat. Über das irdische Firmament hinaus war Soraka in der Lage, die Macht der Sterne anzurufen. Zumindest, bis sie die primitivste aller Emotionen gewinnen ließ. Warwick, ein geldgieriger Chemiker in den Diensten von Noxus, war schuldig an unaussprechlichen Leiden und etlichen Toten unter Sorakas Leuten. Durch Wut und Hass unaufhaltsam geworden verfluchte sie diesen Mann und verwandelte ihn in ein Ungeheuer. Für diesen Fehlschritt verlor sie fast alle ihre Kräfte, wodurch sie viele Stufen auf der Leiter der Evolution nach unten fiel. Trotzdem ist sie immer noch ein Champion der Ionier, weshalb sie der Liga der Legenden beitrat in der Hoffnung, ihren Fluch umkehren zu können und so die Gunst der Sterne zurückzuerhalten. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px Unter den Ioniern ist Soraka ist "das Sternenkind" bekannt, die erste ihresgleichen, die hohe Priesterin Ionias, das Oberhaupt aller Menschen und die vereidigte Beschützerin der Geister. Sie ist die Schönste ihres Landes und die Geschickteste, wenn es um die Macht der Sterne geht. Während der Runenkriege waren die Ionier friedliche Menschen, sie stellten sich auf keine Seite und hielten sich aus den täglichen Konflikten in Valoran heraus. Als Ganzes schworen sie sich, den Frieden anzustreben und ihre Magie nur zu benutzen, um die begangenen Fehler wieder zu berichtigen. Aber die Runenkriege kennen keine Grenzen und respektieren keien Schwüre. Die Krieger aus Noxus nahmen Ionias passive Haltung als Zeichen von Schwäche und begannen, die Insel zu belagern. Die Ionier verteidigten ihre Heimat, aber zu einem hohen Preis. Mehr als die Hälfte der Magier und der Soldaten beider Seiten wurden während des Kampfes getötet. Ein ganzer Mondzyklus ist seitdem vergangen und Soraka... }} Beziehungen * kennt und, als himmlische Wesen, haben eine tiefere Verbindung. Soraka und Bard * In ihrer alten Geschichte ist sie von reingelegt worden, als dieser versuchte, ihr das Herz herauszureißen. * Da ein Sinnbild des Todes ist und ein himmlisches Wesen des Lebens ist, sind die beiden Rivalen. Dies spiegelt sich auch in ihren ultimativen Fähigkeiten wieder: Karthus verursacht allen Gegnern schaden, während Soraka alle ihre Verbündeten heilt. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Soraka Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Soraka (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Himmlische Soraka Screenshots.jpg|Himmlische Soraka Schnitter-Soraka Screenshots.jpg|Schnitter-Soraka Bananenorden-Soraka Screenshots.jpg|Bananenorden-Soraka Skins ; : * Dieser Skin basiert auf den Dyraden, einer Nymphe der Bäume (besonders Eichenbäume) aus der griechischen Mythologie. * Sie lehnt möglicherweise an die Dyraden aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin soll ihre Erscheinung zeigen, bevor sie ihre Unsterblichkeit opferte, um unter den Sterblichen Runeterras zu leben. ; : * Dieser Skin entstand aus dem unveröffentlichten Skin "Kampfpriesterin-Soraka" Battle Priestess Soraka * Sie lehnt sehr wahrscheinlich an die Weißmagier aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe an. ; : * Obwohl sie anlässlich der Graunacht 2014 veröffentlicht wurde, ist sie erst nach dem eigentlichen Event veröffentlicht worden. Die anderen Skins, die für die Graunacht 2014 veröffentlicht wurden, sind: ** ** * Dieser Skin lehnt an an. * Sie hält in diesem Skin die Sense des statt ihres üblichen Stabs. * Der Skin ähnelt möglicherweise Misstress Death aus Erde 616 des Marvel-Multiversums. * Sie ähnelt außerdem Raven aus dem DC Universum. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin entstand aus dem Community-Meme, Soraka würde mit Bananen angreifen. ** Des Weiteren lehnt er an an, welche eher als Chiquita-Bananen-Lady bekannt ist. * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1.Aprils 2015 veröffentlicht und teilt sich das Splash-Art mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Sie lehnt an das -Genre der an. ** Ihre Frisur lehnt möglicherweise an Sailor Neptune aus Sailor Moon an. ** Sie ähnelt Green Heart aus Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online, da sich beide ein ähnliches Outfit sowie ein Paar Flügel an der Taille teilen. ** Ihr Vertrauter heißt . *** Obwohl dieser nicht im Spiel neben Soraka auftaucht, so zeigt er sich während Heimwacht und ihrer Rückruf-Animation. *** Es ist mürrisch und überfürsorglich für Soraka, es will sie vor allem beschützen, was sie bedrohen könnte, inklusive ihrer eigenen Naivität. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie trägt einen Pyjama, welcher nach ihrem Vertrauten Shisa designed ist. * Sie ist Kekse, welche den ähnlich sehen. * Auf der Party wird Mechs vs. Minions gespielt. * Das Bücherregal enthält: ** Ein Gruppenfoto von Team, insbesondere sie und . ** The Sword and the Sabre, ein Buch, welches auch in der Odyssee-Skinreihe vertreten ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2018 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann in ihrem Splash-Art sehen. Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Erleuchte neue Horizonte Sternenwächter-Skins 2017 – League of Legends| Der Tag vor den Winterfreuden Event-Trailer Winterfreuden 2018 – League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| |-|Galerie= Soraka Konzept.jpg|Soraka VU Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh Singh) Soraka VU Konzept 02.jpg|Soraka VU Konzept 2 Soraka Schnitter- Konzept.jpg|Schnitter-Soraka Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Minoh Kim) Soraka Programm Konzept.jpg|Programm Soraka Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles Liu) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 04.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 05.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 06.png|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Soraka Sternenwächterin Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka Sternenwächterin Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka Sternenwächterin Konzept 03.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka Sternenwächterin Konzept 04.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka Sternenwächterin Konzept 05.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Miss Fortune Soraka Sternenwächter model 01.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka und Miss Fortune Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka Sternenwächter model 02.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka und Miss Fortune Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka Sternenwächter model 03.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka und Miss Fortune Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka Sternenwächter model 04.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka und Miss Fortune Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka Sternenwächterin model 01.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka Sternenwächterin model 02.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka Sternenwächterin model 03.jpg|Sternenwächterin Soraka Model 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka Sternenwächterin model 04.gif|Sternenwächterin Soraka Model 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Sternenwächter Statue model 03.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Sternenwächter Statue model 04.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Soraka Winterwunder- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Winterwunder-Soraka Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Choe HeonHwa) Soraka Winterwunder- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Winterwunder-Soraka Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Choe HeonHwa) Soraka Winterwunder- Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Winterwunder-Soraka Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Regition) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Soraka Standard Soraka S Ch.jpg|Klassische Soraka Soraka Dryaden-Soraka S Ch.jpg|Dryaden-Soraka Soraka Göttliche Soraka S Ch.jpg|Göttliche Soraka }} |Trivia= Trivia * Soraka wurde von Guinsoo entwickeltChampions and their Designers und 2014 von Vesh überarbeitet.Champion Update: Soraka * Sorakas Fähigkeitssymbole wurden zweimal verändert; das erste Mal bei ihrem visuellen Update und das zweite Mal bei ihrem Gameplay-Update. ** Obwohl Soraka ein Rework erhalten hat, gibt es für sie keinen traditionellen Skin. ** Vor ihrer Überarbeitung war Soraka der einzige Champion, der seinen Verbündeten Mana schenken konnte. Diese Fähigkeit besitzt sie jetzt nicht mehr. * Sorakas Name könnte vom japanischen Wort "sora" abgeleitet sein, was u.a."Himmel" bedeutet. Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf Sorakas himmlische Natur sein."sora" eingegeben in Ulrich Apels Japanisch-Deutsches Wörterbuch * In dem Video zur Einführung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten kann man eine Banane im Waffenschrank sehen, was eine Anspielung auf Sorakas Basisangriffe darstellt. * Sorakas Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an die Werbung für Chiquita-Bananen (Video hier). * 2014 gehörte Soraka zu den aus dem U.R.F.-Modus entfernten Champions.U.R.F. gibt sich noch nicht geschlagen! Visuelle Überarbeitung: Soraka, das Sternenkind ;von NeeksNaman Visuelle Überarbeitung: Soraka, das Sternenkind Wir sind ganz aufgeregt, euch ankündigen zu dürfen, dass sich die Sterne ausgerichtet haben und Soraka schon bald eine umfangreiche visuelle Überarbeitung erhalten wird. Ihr klassischer Look und ihre Skins erhalten völlig neue Modelle mit überarbeiteten Animationen, visuellen Effekten und Textzeilen. Dazu stellen auch neue Splash-Arts ihren neuen Look vor. 500px|center Erkenntnisse zu Soraka ;von Vesh Erkenntnisse zu Soraka Heiler. Heiler, Heiler, Heiler. Wir haben bereits viel über Heiler und ihre (ironischerweise) ungesunde Mechanik in League of Legends gesprochen. Wenn dem Gegner zu schaden Spaß macht - und das macht es - dann macht es vermutlich keinen Spaß, zu sehen, wenn der Gegner Leben zurückerhält. Neuere Champion-Fähigkeiten basieren meist darauf, Schaden vorübergehend einzudämmen und Verbündeten Schilde zu verleihen, statt Leben wiederherzustellen. Aber wie steht es um Soraka, DER Heilerin in LoL? Leben wiederherzustellen ist ein wesentlicher Teil von Soraka. Wir haben also darüber nachgedacht, welche Fähigkeiten und Mechaniken für sie geeignet wären. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein auf Heilung basierendes Set von Fähigkeiten in LoL funktionieren könnte - wir müssen diese Fähigkeiten nur richtig implementieren und riskante Elemente in den traditionell sicheren, nicht interaktiven Spielstil eines Heilers einbauen. Was haben wir also mit Soraka gemacht? Zunächst einmal zur Reichweite ihrer Hauptheilung. Sie muss sich nun ins Kampfgeschehen wagen, um ihre Verbündeten zu heilen, was bedeutet, dass Gegner ohne weiteres sie angreifen können. Astralinfusion kostet nun außerdem Mana und Leben. Dies ist thematisch zwar ziemlich cool, allerdings bedeutet dies auch, dass Soraka nicht nur eine Heilbatterie ist. Sie muss beim Einsatz ihrer Fähigkeiten vorsichtig sein. Wenn sie zu viel Heilung wirkt, wird sie selbst zum leichten Ziel für das gegnerische Team. Wir haben dies mit Sternenregen ausgeglichen, welcher nicht mehr darauf basiert, schnell Q zu drücken, um einen Haufen Schaden zuzufügen und die gegnerische Magieresistenz du reduzieren. Nun bedarf es etwas Geschick, um mit der Fähigkeit zu treffen und um somit ordentlichen Schaden auszuteilen und sich gleichzeitig selbst zu heilen, was das Kampfgeschehen an sich tatsächlich interaktiv gestaltet. Soraka muss nun zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit Astralinfusion heilen und danach erfolgreich mit Sternenregen treffen, um so das verlorene Leben zurückzuerhalten. Soraka wird nun eine aktivere Rolle in allen Phasen des Spiels übernehmen und sich genau überlegen müssen, wen und wann sie heilt. Lest euch hier den Artikel zur Überarbeitung von Viktor durch, um mehr vom Team für Champion-Überarbeitungen zu erfahren! Wenn euch das nicht reicht, dann wartet noch etwas ab - wir haben bald etwas ziemlich... großes... für euch. Alte Fähigkeiten Soraka Weihe alt.png|1. P - Weihe: Verbündete Champions in 1000 Reichweite erhalten 16 zusätzliche Magieresistenz.) Soraka Sternenregen alt.png|1. Q - Sternenregen Soraka Astralsegen alt.png|1. W - Astralsegen Soraka Aufladen alt.png|1. E - Aufladen Soraka Wunsch alt.png|1. R - Wunsch Soraka Erlösung alt.png|2. P - Erlösung Soraka Sternenregen alt2.png|2. Q - Sternenregen Soraka Astralsegen alt2.png|2. W - Astralsegen Soraka Aufladen alt2.png|2. E - Aufladen Soraka Wunsch alt2.png|2. R - Wunsch Sorakas Fähigkeiten, welche |hp}} und |mana}} wiederherstellen, sind 1 % stärker pro 2 % fehlendes Leben bzw. fehlendes Mana des Ziels. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Soraka beschwört einen Regen aus Sternen, welche vom Himmel fallen. Dieser treffen alle Gegner in Reichweite, verursachen |magisch}} und reduzieren deren |mr}} um 6 für 5 Sekunden. Dieser Effekt ist bis zu 10 mal kumulativ. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Sternenregen mindestens einen trifft, wird die von um einen Prozentsatz der Grundabklingzeit (nachdem mit berücksichtigt wurde) reduziert. |leveling2 = %}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 20 |description = Soraka segnet eine verbündete Einheit, wodurch sie diese und für 2 Sekunden |armor}} gewährt. |leveling = }} - Maximale Heilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} }} }}| }} |wenn Anwendung auf Verbündeten}}| |wenn Anwendung auf Gegner}}}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |description = Soraka entzieht sich selbst |mana}}, um bei einem Verbündeten |mana}} wiederherzustellen. Soraka kann sich nicht selber Aufladen, außerdem kann sie keine Verbündeten aufladen, welche kein Mana benötigen. |leveling = }} - Maximale Wiederherstellung| % des maximalen Manas)}}}} |description2 = Soraka den gewählten Gegner und verursacht |magisch}} an diesem. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Soraka erfüllt ihre Verbündeten mit Hoffnung, wodurch sie sich selbst und alle . Wunsch kann auch Einheiten betreffen. |leveling = }} - Maximale Heilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie= V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt jetzt an, wenn Soraka "Astralinfusion" aufgrund zu niedrigem Leben nicht einsetzen kann. }}